


Letters of Regret

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Regrets, Sadness, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhappy Ending, Unhappy marriages, Unrequited Love, last request, revealing the truth when you're dead, that never got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: Imagine living your life filled with sorrow and regretting choices not taken. For almost and never was. Writing letters that were never sent and gifts never given. The agony of love that never came to pass.





	Letters of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note this is probably the fastest working plot bunny I've ever been attacked with this came to me like a slap in the face. Oh for more content like this or to bug me to work on the main multichapter fanfic harass my Tumblr same screen name as is here. Now on to the story. As always I own nothing but the plot.

It seemed like today was dreary as I felt. In the distance, I heard the thunder crack the ground. I Looked out my window to see the smoke rise through my window blurred from the rain.The home I lived in for over seventy years felt all the emptier, and my heartfelt brittle like glass. My mood reflected by the weather outside. A rainstorm so vicious I can barely see outside my window pane as the torrent of rain splashed the window pane. My children were grown and hardly come to visit with their children and my great-grandchildren. my husband was no consolation to the heartache I felt, and as every day, since he retired we live together in eternal silence only broken by a visit with our children. He is asleep though it was noon as he is won't to do. I made him breakfast regardless of how I felt about it. Than preserved it under warming charm and preservation charm. I make him enough food to feed a small army but rousing him is like trying to wake the dead. Though he complains more than the dead ever could. I think my thoughts spitefully. But it doesn't make it any less true, eighty years of marriage, seventy of those years was dealing with each other and being sick of each other with no way to divorce we were stuck with each other. I walked to my fireplace and sat in my favorite armchair closest to it with a flick of my wrist I start the fire though getting warm seemed impossible I felt freezing and more alone than I've ever felt. When I decided to make myself a cup of tea, I hear a knock on the door.  
Whoever's at the door is looking to catch their death out there. She murmuring to myself as I walked over to my front door I wondered who would come to my door during this kind of weather knowing they could catch their death in it. I found it strange that the wards around my home weren't breached by this person I should’ve been alert long before they knocked. I open the door carefully to find a man as old as my grandchildren in his Fifties with a look of grimness about him.  
“Good Afternoon Mrs.Granger-Weasley I have some business to discuss with you? “ He looked soaked to the bone from the pouring rain. he had slight shudder as he spoke.  
“Yes that’s me, Sonny come in, come in I wouldn't want to you to catch pneumonia tell me the important business you have for me.  
I seat him next to the fire he was drowned in the rain water his shoes made a squish noises as the water drip all over the floor on the couch, must have forgotten rain repellent charm. And start the tea brewing while he gets warm.  
"can I get you some tea sonny? we need to get you warmed up."  
"Thank you, Mrs.Granger-Weasley seems your legendary kindness is true after all these years." I pour him a cuppa and one for myself.  
"that's sweet of you to say, dear ."  
Let me introduce myself my name is Marcus Bridges I am the late Lord potter’s attorney  
Harry's dead, he’s dead I feel myself become woozy and fall into the couch. Trying to hold on the shred of sanity I felt broken. My best friend and confidante is dead the only person who made my life brighter gone just like that.  
Mr. Potter made me the executor of his will the second revision of it at least. And the one with specific in his bequeaths and last wishes. He last week visited my, and my partner's offices. He explained that felt himself weakening. He knew his life was nearing an end and wanted to make sure that you were given you're bequeaths and be read the will before the formal will reading. There were two version one specifically for yourself and another for the rest his loved ones and family.  
  
  
At this moment though all I can feel is despair in my heart I tried to get a reign on my pain as the will reading commenced he put a small pad on the floor and almost lifelike projection of Harry when I last saw Harry came into view. He looks as handsome as the last time we were sitting together having tv and watching the telly while Ron groaned about his wife rested like he always does when Harry came over even though he barely acknowledged my existence since the kids left home.   
  
If you are hearing this than I have finally passed to the next great adventure. Don't worry Hermione I kept the promise I made to you of living to be old and fat and wrinkled with lots of family around me. I know you have more than enough money than you'll ever need. I want to leave you my prized possessions other than invisibility cloak you know well was passed on long ago.  
I Have left you a set of letters I never sent you though I wish I had, a few gifts I never sent you and one I never got to give you because the plans changed though I wish they hadn’t. I haven’t sent you any of these things it kills me inside, but I felt wrong to send to you all these years. It felt even worse considering to you everything you're facing. Having to face you was always my first thought your reaction.wheter you were angry at me or rejecting everything I have to say outright . as long as you read them over and look at what I've left you I know I will finally be at peace.  
  
I Know this is all lot to take in maám, so I'll go and leave you with everything bequeathed to you.  
That's when I first noticed he had a shrunken box in his hands which he promptly enlarged for her to read she didn’t notice the man supposed leave, in fact, he made it seem like he did only to charm himself invisible knowing that this would  
  
After reading the letters and searching and going over the gifts left to her. Her heart knowing the truth could take no more, and she passed. The man the supposed lawyer with a shake of his head removed his disguise, and his true form came forth a grim reaper took his place to guide poor Hermione Granger's soul towards her afterlife .the man he impersonated none the wiser and resting in his home no one until the coroner for st mungo's.Stating that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger passed away within an hour of each other. Calling into question foul play.

**Author's Note:**

> Final notes I get the feeling this is one of those stories where people will tell me that want this to be a prologue to a full story and honestly this story is a one off for a reason. I feel there's nothing more to this particular story favorite but don't follow it.


End file.
